


отзвук

by no_confidence



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Missing Scene, some kinky shit as always
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Геральт устал тяжело вздыхать, но, видимо, из этих вздохов состоит вся его жизнь.- Я об этом еще пожалею. Что мне делать? Раздеться, улечься рядом с тобой и трепыхаться в твоих объятиях как это полагается в легендах? Прости, ты у меня первый высший вампир в… таком смысле.





	отзвук

Геральту было физически больно смотреть на муки Региса. Он уже сменил форму и выглядел почти как человек, только с налитыми кровью белками и посиневшими губами. На висках проглядывали вены: взбухшие, темно-синие, словно готовые взорваться в любую минуту. Его трясет почти как эпилептика и Геральт проклинает себя за то, что не в силах унять эту дрожь. Он старается прижимать Региса к себе как можно крепче, надеясь, что это поможет и понимая, что такая близость может все испортить. До склепа осталось совсем чуть-чуть и Геральт готов молить Мэлителе о благополучном возвращении в обитель вампира.

\- Ты славно пахнешь, друг мой, - дурным голосом говорит Регис куда-то в область ключиц.

\- Никто мне никогда такого не говорил, но спасибо за комплимент.

\- Нет, Геральт, ты… - он шумно сглатывает и облизывает губы, все еще не поднимая глаза на ведьмака. - Оставь меня. Я сейчас слишком опасен.

\- Глупости, ты пошел на такой риск только чтобы помочь мне. Я тебя не брошу.

Регис пытается слабо оттолкнуть Геральта руками, которые еще не трансформировались обратно, но устрашающие когти лишь слабо царапают доспех.

\- Видишь же, ты даже котенка сейчас убить бы не смог. Зато какие-нибудь расхитители гробниц, коих в Туссенте пруд пруди, могли бы тебя найти и четвертовать. Ты ведь не хочешь еще сто лет срастаться заново?

Он что-то едва слышно отвечает, так тихо, что даже ведьмачий слух не может уловить эти незаметные слова. Регис становится все холоднее, кожа покрывается липким потом, и он все сильнее становится похож на вампира из кметских сказок.

\- Обязательно через все это проходить? Нельзя побыстрее вернуть тебя в строй?

Регис вытирает пот со лба и наконец решается посмотреть Геральту в глаза.

\- Есть один способ. Но тебе это не понравится.

\- Хватит, пожалуйста, решать за меня. Говори уже.

\- После стольких лет воздержания я испытываю что-то вроде отравления. Это бывает и у людей, которые бурно проводят время с алкоголем. Выход везде один и тот же – нужно, прости за грубость, опохмелиться.

\- То есть тебе нужна еще кровь, - говорит Геральт, осторожно укладывая Региса на кровать, - ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? После стольких лет взять и пустить все насмарку ради Детлаффа?

\- Я же не собираюсь пить в три горла после этого, - настолько возмущенно насколько это позволяет слабость, отвечает Регис, - это всего лишь ответ на твой вопрос о том, как быстрее мне преодолеть это постыдное состояние.

Геральт устал тяжело вздыхать, но, видимо, из этих вздохов состоит вся его жизнь.

\- Я об этом еще пожалею. Что мне делать? Раздеться, улечься рядом с тобой и трепыхаться в твоих объятиях как это полагается в легендах? Прости, ты у меня первый высший вампир в… таком смысле.

Регис слабо привстает в постели и Геральту кажется, что его щеки покраснели. Обман зрения или блик пламени свечи?

\- Достаточно будет твоего запястья. Закатай рукава, пожалуйста и дай любую руку на выбор.

Геральт не может поверить в то что делает. На ум почему-то сразу пришел Ламберт – он бы скрестил руки на груди и скривил свою поганую морду в отвратительной гримасе: «Весемир всегда говорил, что ты странный, но слава богу дед не знал, что ты просто ебнутый ублюдок». А может быть он сказал бы что-то более обидное, нужно будет найти его и рассказать об этом случае.

Он протягивает ему левую руку, чтобы в случае, если все пойдет не так, не лишиться возможности махать мечом. Когда Регис осторожно обхватывает его запястье, Геральт инстинктивно дергается. Любой бы испугался, добровольно засунув голову в пасть голодного дракона.  

\- Ты все еще уверен в том, что готов пойти на это? – мягко спрашивает Регис.

\- Пожалуйста, блядь, укуси меня и давай забудем об этом.

\- Тебе страшно? Поверить не могу, ты боишься меня. Я бы оскорбился, но это немного приятно.

\- Еще слово и я передумаю.

\- Извини, дорогой друг. Ты борешься со своей человечной натурой, а я издеваюсь. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, особенно в таких обстоятельствах, - Регис улыбается и протягивает руку к Геральту, едва ощутимо прикасаясь пальцами к скулам.  Его вдруг окутывает такое тепло, что хочется упасть к коленям Региса, молить об укусе, подставить ему свою шею, дать каждую каплю своей крови, лишь бы это не прекращалось. Он мотает головой и чары слегка развеиваются, на что Регис реагирует недовольным цоканьем языка.

\- Я хотел как лучше. Для тебя это бы казалось сном и, возможно, ты бы даже не вспомнил об этом. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы все было без анестезии, то будь твоя воля.

Он примеривается несколько секунд и это пугает больше всего. Не боль, не тот факт, что Геральт сам отдался в руки вампира, а именно ожидание укуса. Воздух между губами Региса и запястьем становится таким вязким, что его можно резать ножом.

Когда он пронзает кожу клыками, Геральт не находит ничего лучше, чем схватиться свободной рукой за шею Региса, чтобы контролировать процесс и остановить его в случае если все пойдет плохо. Его уже кусали раньше, но это было в пылу битвы, когда он намеренно травил свою кровь чтобы обжечь этих ублюдков. В этот раз все иначе – кладбищенская тишина, дрожащая земля из-за гнезда сколопендроморфов где-то неподалеку, теплый огонь тысячи свечей, оглушающие глотки Региса и его странное, почти кошачье урчание, все это вводит в какой-то первобытный транс, непохожий на что-либо другое.

Он не знает сколько времени проходит, понимает лишь, что его одолевает странное сочетание слабости и эйфории. Геральт бы списал это на остатки вампирских чар, но скорее всего, себя чувствуют так все жертвы. На смену слабости приходит жар в компании с сильным возбуждением, похожим на наркотическое и он с силой сжимает шею Региса свободной рукой.

\- Регис, хватит.

Наверно, он ожидал, что Регис сразу же отпрянет, стыдливо вытрет рот и спрячется в соседней крипте, но ничего не происходит. Регис лишь сильнее всасывается в руку, как пиявка и Геральта пронзает боль, еще более приятная.

\- Хватит! С тебя довольно, - ему наконец удается вырвать запястье и до Региса доходит. Он непонимающе смотрит на Геральта, который прижимает к груди руку, на свои окровавленные пальцы, облизывает губы и непонимание сменяется ужасом.

\- Прости. Прости меня, друг мой, - полным раскаяния голосом говорит он, стирая кровь с лица. Его руки все еще дрожат, но внешне ему явно стало лучше – кожа приобрела человеческий оттенок, краснота спала с глаз, и он словно стал моложе на пару сотен лет. – Я думал, что не потеряю контроль.

\- Ты и не потерял, - Геральт делает вид что заинтересован укусом, стараясь не обращать внимание на растерянного Региса, - ты просто чуть увлекся.

Регис подрывается с постели в сторону стола и сметает с него какие-то склянки и ткань. Не дожидаясь разрешения или реакции Геральта, он быстро и умело обрабатывает укус и накладывает компресс.

\- Я безмерно тебе благодарен. Хотя все еще считаю, что ты не должен был соглашаться.

\- Это меньшее чем я мог отплатить тебе за все твои страдания.

\- Вот уж не думал, что когда-либо познаю тебя в этом смысле, - усмехается Регис, глядя, как кровь проступает через бинт, - да будет тебе известно, твоя кровь, прости за сравнение, как Эверлюс в мире вин.

\- Такая же кислая?

\- Такая же особенная. Признаться, твоя кровь такая же удивительная, как и ты сам. Она все еще хранит полутона ведьмачьих эликсиров и это невероятный опыт. После такого волей-неволей мне придется стать трезвенником, ведь возможность вкусить такой крови больше никогда не выпадет.

\- Не могу сказать, что мне понравился опыт и я захотел бы это повторить, так что да, Регис, тебе придется стать трезвенником, - он хочет верить, что выдержка не подведет и это прозвучит как можно убедительнее.

Регис вдруг улыбается совершенно иначе, как-то хищно. Он облизывает губы, словно надеясь еще уловить остатки вкуса и шумно втягивает носом запах пропитавшегося кровью бинта:

\- Как жаль. Я бы мог сделать следующий раз куда приятнее.

 


End file.
